MIMO is conventional technology. MIMO is useful for large-capacity transmission. MIMO is characterized by parallel transmission/reception of multiple signals, by using multiple antennas to transmit and to receive. For example, MIMO has been adopted in the Digital Video Broadcasting Next Generation broadcasting system to Handheld (DVB-NGH) standard, which is a European transmission standard for handheld receiving apparatus (Non-Patent Literature 3).